my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xifas Branch HMIL
"It's garbage. But it's QUALITY Garbage." ''- Mute, commenting on how most members are exceedingly powerful, but somehow restricted by their character. '''Xifas Branch HMIL '''is a branch of Xifas created by Dumpsterfire as punishment for Mute's antics of gun fueled, emotional repressing stupidity. Location Xifas Branch HMIL is located in the remains of the original Xifas Base. Due to it's compromising position, Most of the members possess powerful defensive quirks or crowd control abilities to defend the base. Philosophy Xifas Branch HMIL doesn't have a set philosophy. However, it's most akin to a "Don't F*** with us and we don't F*** with you", mostly because it's the laziest and most convenient method. Paraphernalia Standard Equipment All Xifas Branch HMIL Recruits start with the following gear: * '''A Colt M16A1' * A Sidearm of the Recruit's Choosing * A Melee Weapon, from the following: ** T-57 Dual Bladed Swords ** CM-9 Fire Hatchets *** As in, hatchets ON FIRE. ** OW-10 Dual Hammers * A Death Dealer Combat Knife * A Cooked Meal from Tanko Specialized Equipment TBA Members Shizuka Kesudenshi Shizuka Kesudenshi (静か 消す電子, Shizuka Kesudenshi) is the leader of the Branch. Due to his silent and brutalizing nature, as well as many tensions concerning other Xifas members, many wonder if recruiting Mute was a mistake on Xifas's part, which is partly true. His lack of morals and his willingness to kill for what he wants can scare the living crap out of even the most impassive heroes. Quirk EMP '''is an emitter-class quirk that allows Shizuka to fire an electromagnetic field via drawing from electromagnets or using Shizuka's pacemaker cells. Using the quirk quickly slows down his heart rate to 36 BPM, which makes this quirk ineffective in high-stress situations, as it is unhealthy for the heart to shoot up from 36 to 100 BPM. However, this quirk is best used in stealth situations and allows him to "Black Out" an area temporarily. While the EMP field is online, all doors are automatically unlocked. While it can be an advantage, an area that is required to be air-tight can be compromised by the use of the quirk. Thanks to a new Mask by Michiya, after he broke his original one, the EMP field can be used creatively to heighten Shizuka's reaction time and put his nervous system into overdrive, granting him higher speed, better durability, extreme strength, and a slight amount of regeneration. However, he burns out quickly. As discovered by Mute, if he can overcharge himself with enough electromagnetism, his capable of partially reducing quirk factors via messing up the nervous system of the target. This also causes the inability to correctly coordinate movement without awkwardly flying around. However, Mute becomes unable to move fast for a while, having to take baby steps as his heart rate recovers from the massive blast. Mokushiroku Josei ''TBA'' Aite Lasgnair TBA Honorary Members Honorary members are those that are considered allies or friends to the branch or Mute. Tankovyy Kesudenshi ''Tankovyy Kesudenshi (Russian: 'Танковый Кесуденши, Kanji: タンク 消す電子. '''Pronounced Tank-of-vee) is Mute's cousin... and an embarrassment according to him. One of the most random characters you can ever think of, Tankovyy is an idiot with power. The quirk Reality gives him the ability to sculpt it to his needs, making it "whatever I want.", through extreme amounts of atomic and probability manipulation. He is the unofficial leader of the Stones, and by far the most immature and most powerful, weren't for his Quirk having a weakness to portals and elimination of objects through Space. Quirk '''Reality: '''Tankovyy is capable of manipulating the very fabric of reality to his will (As he likes to say), but not to an extreme amount. With his control, he can alter his level of strength, turn rocks to bread, water to wine, wine to vodka, negate fall damage, phase through objects, become bullet proof, fly, melt stuff with his mind, avoid death by fire, and an assortment of other effects. He is limited to 40 effects per year. In doing so, he becomes one of the most powerful Xifas members, right up there with Gronk. Because he can manipulate reality a great deal (Though not enough to break the world), he can negate defensive quirks for a small moment, similar to one of the applications of Frame Skip. He also never goes hungry, not because he removed the need to eat all together from him, but because he is capable of summoning food to feed himself. He likes the feeling of food. Tankovyy can also eliminate the effects of emitter quirks. Fire? Make it a gentle breeze of hot air! Water? Breath in it, it's now air! Stones? Now it's just cushions. Transformation quirks can only be altered if a projectile from said transformation is fired, like a spine shot. Tankovyy's quirk, like all quirks, still have limits. While he can't be burned to death, Tankovyy can still be exploded, as too much of his body is destroyed at once. Defensive quirks seem to have a resistance to his, as he can only negate them for 3 seconds. Tankovyy also cannot affect the minds of others like Mind Breaker, and he can't suddenly improve his skill in hand to hand combat. Mutants, like Dragon Mutants or other mutant quirks, are immune to having their attacks being used to his advantage or redirected. Quirks that instill emotion are still applied to him. He is also reliant on his quirk to fix problems, and isn't a very competent hand to hand fighter. He at least knows his way around a knife, and his ability to negate damage to an extent still makes him a threat. He also cannot revive someone from death with the power of Reality alone, needing the combined efforts of the quirk Soul and Mind. Upon doing so, the quirks fade out temporarily in a "Recharge" status. Diyez Vystrel The eldest of 4 siblings, Diyez Vystrel (Dee-yez Vye-strl, диез выстрел) is a part-time hitman and a full-time Xifas Member with a .50 BMG Accuracy International AS-50 nicknamed Nightwatch and a strong partnership with Shizuka Kesudenshi, otherwise known as Mute. Combining this and her excellence in the art of silent warfare, and you have yourself a deadly assassin loli. Known by her codename Bekas, Diyez is one of the more effective members of Xifas, so effective that despite racking up numerous assassinations and kills her name is not known. Her reputation is only known in rumors, and she takes great pride in it, the only issue she has with it being the stinking name being pronounced wrong; Come on, people! Quirk '''Precision is what you would call a low-profile transformation quirk, as it does nothing but alter the vision pattern of Bekas and transform her eye color into a dull iron-like color. When using the quirk, everything is fragmented into pixels and composed into what she is currently seeing, creating a 4K vision that REALLY helps in sniping, since vision is everything. With a view sharper than a razor blade, Bekas is capable of sniping someone 2 miles away from her position, which is further augmented by an ACOG sight, increasing her sniping distance to an almost inhuman level. She doesn't even need a rooftop to camp. If she has cover, or anything to hide her, she is untouchable, hiding with her Accuracy International AS-50 chambered for .50 caliber rounds, thanks to fellow Xifas member Shizuka Kesudenshi. Precision is deactivated if Diyez moves from her position or if stunned by EMP. If the following happen her eyes need a 3 second downtime in order to refocus, as they are blurry after the quirk deactivates. This does not apply to if she deactivates them at will. Not only does Precision provide Diyez extreme clarity, it allows her to see what would normally be really hard to detect through normal vision, such as someone's pinkie finger behind a knothole, or someone's nose partially blocked via a vent cover An interesting aspect is that Precision grants a small amount of smoke vision, that is the ability to see through thick smoke. As it is a small amount, she can't completely see through it, which may result in a blind shot. Dangerous, especially with an AS-50 Brain Brain, or simply Fuka was the first member born to Xifas. She was commission by Dumpsterfire to Flamma Kai after he realized that they did not have a member with mind powers. Cass was used on the base, and he was combined with Dumpsterfire himself. He did this because he did not want to burden any other member with being the father of such a person. Lucky for him his bet paid off. Fuka was born with the quirk Mind Breaker. Of course Dumpsterfire did not tell this new girl she was born to fill a gap he did not have. Instead he told her that she was his happy little mistake. For all everyone else knew that was the truth.. Quirk Mind Breaker: '''Mind Breaker is a quirk that allows the user to completely dominate a persons mind. This quirk can only be activated though direct touch. The user has to touch the head of the target and they can take full control over the mind of their target. While powerful, Brain is a cinnamon roll. Why should she hurt anyone? Technology WF-0 Power Frames Power Frames are wearable suits of armor designed for members whose powers have been disabled. Upon a sudden loss of quirk factor exhibition, the Power Frame will wrap itself around it's user and supply them with a small arsenal of abilities to help survival. Available Power Frames include: * '''Thunder ** All Around Power Frame. Makes use of extensive electrical and energy abilities, and is very irritating to fight with. * Cloak ** Stealth Power Frame with basic life support and tools for espionage. Terrible direct fighter. * Blade ** Offensive Power Frame with blade abilities, including an onboard ENERGY SWOARD * Repulse ** Tanky Power Frame, could possibly survive a nuke. SLOW AS BALLS. * Emotion ** Mental Manipulating Power Frame. Makes use of one's mental state to affect the outcome of battle. Not very helpful on it's own. Trivia * HMIL stands for: Help Me I'm Lonely * Having Two of The Stones, Xifas Branch HMIL has decent firepower on it's side.